Life
by Shimmering Rose Petals
Summary: Oneshot. Life takes and gives. What will be take from Umi and what will she receive? In the in is it possible for her to have what was taken returned and keep what she had just been given?


-Life-

_This will be in Umi's POV. Wow another Clemi, run for it or simply ignore it. There's your warning if you prefer Asemi or something else. Anyways this is my first oneshot and I think I was pretty brief on it.  
_

_RaevanDawn Here it is._

_I'm sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC.  
_

* * *

I left with my parents away from Tokyo, my friends and the place that brought me love. Its been four years since we've moved and since my adventures in that magical world Cephiro. Why I choice to go? It was to run from regret. Every time I stared at Tokyo tower, a part of me died inside and served as a reminder of unspoken words that should have been said but I was too afraid at that time. 

Fuu, Hikaru and most of my friends objected at first but over the years they've learned to accept it. They understood how much I owe my parents and how much they mean to me. Now we try to keep in contact with emails and phone calls. Traveling to Tokyo is a long train ride from Matsue and besides none of us can afford to waste precious study time.

Sadly, things have not been the same ever since I moved. At first all of them manage to keep in contact but eventually some of them stopped calling or responding to emails. Worse was the ones that still tried to stay in contact, our relationships just drifted away. When I first realized that, I tried my best to make things the way they were but in the end that backfire and we just drifted further. My efforts were not in vain, in the end I learned that I not everything can last forever and even friendship was not always eternal.

I learn to cope with that and accept things for the way they've turned out. People change all the time as time goes back. I remember liking Astroboy but now looking back at that period it was more of a fling. Losing them did not worsen the missing link I had built up deep inside instead I felt oblivious everything else but that one regret.

I should have told him when I last saw him but couldn't bring myself to confront him about it under the fear of unrequited love.

If I did and accepted rejection then I wouldn't be suffering from regret. Why am I making such a big deal out of a silly little crush I had in junior high?

* * *

A month before college life starts and graduation from senior high! Academic life has been keeping a leash on me, from exams, constant homework and extra curricular activities. I didn't have to deal with my parent's constant nagging about getting a boyfriend, I was either at student council meetings or handling the duties of fencing captain. 

Besides they were rarely home and always on business. I didn't mind, they have always been passionate about the business world and pretty successful. How else would we have such a splendid manor? Besides they've done enough for me when I was a child and being more independent is a good thing. Right?

They used to attend all of my ballet recitals when I use to want to be a ballerina. Sit though my piano recitals and fencing matches. Then celebrate with me by treating me to fancy restaurants. They gave me the best money could buy, from name brands, prep schools and whatever seemed best for their only child.

I was the outcome of their passionate love of two lovers who still act like newly weds. I swear even with the years that pass, their love never changes. That I envy, if only I could find someone who would feel that way for me too.

There is a particular evening I shall never forget because it was where this whole mess first started.

When I came home from a sweaty fencing practice, I noticed a inspector waiting at the gates of my estate. I approached him and we bowed to each other. "Is there a problem officer?" I demanded.

"Umi Ryuuzaki?" He questioned with compassion in his eyes.

I nodded and replied, "yes?" I stared bewildered at him. Did I do something wrong or something big happen? Whatever the crime was I didn't do it okay?

He patted me on the back and stared into my eyes with sympathy. "I apologize Ms. Ryuuzaki but your parents did not make it make it to the business conference in Shanghai and their whereabouts are unknown at this time. We believe they have been kidnapped." He stopped and wait for a reaction.

Hearing those words I froze in disbelief, this had to be some sick joke, please be. My muscles tensed up, while my breathing tensed up and my heart pounded heavily inside my chest. I nodded giving him the signal to continue.

"We are doing everything in our power to ensure their safe return but you should be careful too miss. If anything happens feel free to call us, we will send a car over. I apologize if this news is hard to take." He bowed. "I have other matters to attend to, have a nice night." Then he grinned and left once I had gotten safely behind the gates of my estate.

* * *

That night I did not dream nor sleep instead I wept my hearts out. I wept for them but for me the most. Why? It was because I was a lone in the world and the people I treasured most have all been taken away from me. 

Life can be such a bitch at times. Like usual life gives and take. My period of happiness was now taken away and it was my turn down to the pits of sorrows. Life had to balance things out, a life too nice would be too boring and a life too depressing would be hopeless. It choices randomly when to act.

Sure I had regrets but I was always happy whenever my parents could be here. Now I have nothing.

I see only darkness with a dimly light candle, the sadness in me was taking control. I am weak and helpless. No matter how loud or much how I cry, no one can save me nor reach me. I am alone falling deeper into the abyss of worthlessness.

* * *

Once the sun had risen, I left the confines of my manor and walked to a nearby park. I strolled around admiring nature, it helped me feel slightly less alone but my mind was becoming more cynical. So I choice to overwork my body, to run from those thoughts and try to temporary forget. 

My luck, it started to pour so I was forced to flee the park. The rain made my vision worse, everything was blurred and the fact that I did not sleep at all last night didn't help at all. I became doused.

I fell on my butt as another figure collided with me. I glared at them and was about to scream at them but when I notice their sapphire eye I calmed down.

"Miss are you okay?" He questioned as he helped me up. His voice was gentle and pretty familiar. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry."

I giggled slightly. "Its okay, the only thing that is wrong is my skirt is completely wet." I forced out a grin. "You're not from here I presume?"

He nodded, "This is my first time in Matsue and I've lost my way." He was a bit ashamed to admit the last part.

"Well its no good to find your way when its raining this hard. If you want you can come to my house and stay until the rain dies." I offered. Wait I just invited a complete stranger to my house. Have I finally lost it? But for some reason my instincts told me to trust him.

Surprisingly he agreed.

* * *

I found a letter in the mailbox, so I grabbed it and showed my guest in. He was still hooded I could not see him that well. Once we'd both taken a seat across from each other in the white Italian leather sofas, he took off his cloak and revealed a rather handsome man. He had lavender hair and appeared to be in his early twenties. He was probably a college student. 

"Thank you for your hospitality," he grinned warmly as I handed him a cup of Jasmine tea.

"Welcome," I said while slashing open the envelop with a letter opener.

"May I have your name?" He said formally.

"Its Umi Ryuuzaki," I smiled.

"Umi," he was rather shocked and then started laughing.

I glared at him in confusion. I groaned in annoyance, "And what is so funny?" I demanded boldly.

He calmed down a bit, " I'm surprised you don't remember me but I can't blame you, its been four years and you've changed too. I didn't recognize you at first. You used to be taller than me and now look who is short?" He pointed out that he was a head taller than me.

I was speechless. So he continued, "Take a guess Umi, you're a smart girl. Place the pieces together," He nodded as if he believed in me.

I eyed him again and tried to think of who he could be. Hm.. Lavender hair, blue eyes and use to be short. I could only think of one person. "Clef? But how? You used to be so short." My eyes widen and my mouth dropped.

He smiled, "Cephiro is the land of the will." He reminded.

"What brings you to Earth?" I asked. It was unlike him to abandon Cephiro, he was highly devoted to it and would never leave without a reason. Perhaps something here was endangering it?

His eyes became cold, filled with tension. "I have a mission to tend to."

His voice became more and more cold with every two word he said. "A dark sage has ventured into your world. His motive is to destroy the former magic knights that had freed Emeraude. He wants to bring the pillar system back."

I continued to read the letter while he spoke, " He was a lover of Emeraude who's love was requited."

"Haverok!" We both stated at the same time.

He eyed me again this time I looked into his eyes, I knew he was going to ask how I knew about him. " He. Kidnapped. My. Parents." I manage to say while trying to control myself from crying in front of him.

I handed him the letter but slipped on fell towards the glass coffee table. I didn't have enough time to regain my balance so instead I closed my eyes. Instead of meeting shards of glass mutilating my face I found warm

Pair of arms instead wrapped around me, one on around my waist and the other around my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, "Thanks Clef."

He nodded and released me. Then he scowled me, " Umi, you should get some sleep. From the looks of it, you have been overworking your body. You won't be able to help your parents if you end up sick. Take better care of your self." He tried to be gentle.

I sighed, he was right. He might have been a bit harsh about it but I knew he was just concerned. "You're right, I'll go take a nap."

I pointed down the hallway at a room, "You can use one of those guest bedrooms if you want."

I took one more glance at the letter.

" _Senshi no Mizu_

_If you wish to find what was taken, then you shall play my game._

_Each letter will be enclosed with a clue in riddle form. Once the last letter arrives, piece things together and you will find where they are being held. _

_Clue one: To where it all began, the place one had left behind and has forgotten. A place filled with memory of innocents._

_Do not disappoint me, if you are unable to solve this puzzle, your parents will pay the price._

_Haverok."_

Then I walked up the staircase to my room. What did it mean? I wish Fuu was here but she left for school in London a few months ago and I don't want to drag her into this, she is busy enought with the exams there.

* * *

Over the next five weeks, the clues kept coming. All of them in riddle form, used the same type of envelope and had the same fish smell. Clef never left my side, he was always waiting for me when I came home with a warm smile and always there for me when I needed support. He even during my graduation he attended, it was amusing seeing him in casual Earth close instead of his usual robes 

Still I did not confront him about my feelings, I knew he would have to return to Cephiro after this task was completed and in the end I would be broken hearted. He would not abandon his duty of course and I couldn't live with the guilty of not saving the ones that gave me life.

Finally the last clue had arrived a week after my graduation. We have been working on cracking the meaning of each clue.

Clue one: _To where it all began, the place one had left behind and has forgotten. A place filled with memory of innocents._

Clue two: _Near where the cuisine play._

Clue three: _Forgotten but once a shinning star._

Clue four: _Overshadowed by giants._

Clue five: _Near the land that holds millions of mysteries._

Clue Six: _Where the light of the raising star does not touch._

Clue Seven: _Before the moon of June passes, where the newborn is fully grown.  
_

Clue five obviously was referring the ocean because man knew barely anything about it. There was still so much to learn about its mysteries and hidden wonders. Plus it must be on land because of clue two. Key word was near.

The last clue reminded me of the lunar calender, so the by the next full moon.

While clue three, five and six were intertwined together. They were most likely referring a place in a city, most likely a old building that was hidden by the new skyscrapers and was called the shinning star.

* * *

We had a day left before it was the deadline. We were still stumped by where clue one was referring to. I sighed and sat hopelessly at my piano. I had failed my parents, I couldn't do this and even with Clef around I'm just going to disappoint the three people that mean the most to me. 

Clef approached me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders trying to comfort me. "Its getting late," He started. "Still up?"

I nodded hopelessly, "Yeah."

There was a long pause between us. I stared out the window at the moon. I understood how Haverok felt to have requited love. Even with Clef here, I still can't get myself to speak up to him and admit my feelings. Fear still consumes me. Perhaps he was life's gift to me in exchange for my parents? What would happen to him if I found my parents? Would he be sent home?

I sighed heavily, love is so confusing and yet I'm drawn to it. Haverok must had loved Emeraude if he is willing to avenge her. Perhaps she is a clue.

"Clef," I called for him and yawned.

Once I had gotten his attention , I began to reveal my newest speculation. "Do you think he meant Cephiro? He could be referring to a old building near the ocean."

Clef shook his head and dismissed the theory. " I doubt it, there are no buildings in Cephiro near the ocean nor any old ones remaining after Emeraude's death."

"Then what else could it be?" I was desperate and I needed him to reassure me that things will be okay.

"I'm afraid I'm stumped too," he responded sadly. For once he didn't know all, that surprised me. There my heart sunk.

Flashbacks of growing up in Tokyo as a child appeared over my heads and my parents smiling,. I will never see those faces again. Then it struck me. "Tokyo!" I blurted out.

"What about Tokyo?" He questioned and let me continued.

"I was born and raised there. People are born innocent, as children most of them are naïve until they grow older." I smiled. "Plus that's where Tokyo tower is, the place that sent us to Cephiro where we became the magic knights!" I was astonished my by own abilities. The answers had come right when I needed it.

He became serious," Then we shall head there tomorrow" he handed me my ovum and whispered, "Be careful, Haverok should not be taken as a joke."

Then he left the room.

* * *

We arrived at Tokyo bay around noon, we wondered around looking for the shinning star, searching every ally and area that rarely saw sunlight. The holding house was not easy to find, most of the houses in the area looked the same and were all sign less. 

It was right in front of us the whole time, it was hidden by the shadows of the Ryuuzaki research department building. Why we didn't check there, it would have been to easy and obvious. Sigh.

* * *

Clef summoned his staff, it resembled his usual one except it had grown in size, since I last saw it. I hastily summoned my sword. I could feel my blood boiling and my determination to punish Haverok growing with each step I took inside. 

There was no light inside, fortunately Clef used a minor light spell. It was dim but its better than nothing, so I followed closely by him. We remain silent.

All was well until some one turned on a couple of spotlights and aimed them at our eyes, blinding us.

"Well done, so you've managed to solve the clues just in time." A icy cold voice stated in astonishment. His details were not very clear at first until the lights in the room turned on, revealing a man about Clef's height, with knee length silver locks and aquamarine eyes.

He glared at Clef, "So you are still helping these wenches?"

"Haverok, release the hostages." Clef passively demanded.

Haverok rolled his eyes, "Still straight to the point I see? I'll let you know my terms and allow you to see the hostages on one condition. That you answer my question, why did you let Emeraude die? You were suppose to protect her." He yelled the last part.

Clef still seemed impassive, "I failed to protect her from her feelings but that was her wish, to be free from her confines of duty and to be able to love."

Haverok brushed his blue robes and summoned his staff. He swayed it several times in the air, causing two figures to appear, a man and women both had blue hair.

"Mom.. Dad.." I called to them and tried approached them. Instead I was blown back by magical winds but Clef caught me in his arms.

"Not so fast foolish one," Haverok snickered. "You must defeat me."

I placed my hand around my dragon crested sword and broke out of Clef's grip, charging head on for Haverok.

A quarrel for honor was about to start.

I leaped into mid-air and charged at a noticeable opening. This would indeed be a easy victory.

My over confidence backfired on me instead I lost control of my body, my feet landed on its down and I was charging back at Clef. Oh gods no, please stop I called to my body. No respond.

Clef formed a shied over himself just in time. "Haverok! Fight your own battle, leave the girl out of this. The magic knights had no choice, they were more so the victim than Emeraude," he snapped viscously.

Haverok rolled his aquamarine eyes again, "So this girl does mean something to you." He forced out a sarcastic laugh, "The guru in love."

Clef liking me in that way? That would be like a dream, one that will never come true. If I could I would have laughed right in Haverok's face.

Clef fire a blast of lighting from his staff at Haverok instead of striking Haverok, my body leaped in the path of the blast. "Umi!"

Haverok smirked," Perhaps you'd preferred to be killed by the women you loved or better killing her. She will be my shield from all of your attacks."

He was a sick scum, I wanted to scold him physically and verbally but my body still refused to comply. Instead it continued assaulting Clef, beyond my control. I wish I was strong enough to break his control over my body but I did not have enough power nor will.

"Don't give up," Clef pleaded to me, somehow he knew I was feeling pathetic.

This time I will try harder, mentally I manage to send a powerful enough signal to the rest of my nerves and this time my body stopped. I could barely move it but I had to try especially when Haverok could get his control back at anytime.

My fingers cracked and the nerves there screamed pain. Clef was ordering hastily, "Don't." I pointed my sword at myself and stabbed the Escudo made sword into my lower abdomen.

I collapse to the floor. I felt numb at first, then the actual pain finally came, it was nothing I've ever felt before and it hurt too much to scream nor move. I laid on the ground but I wasn't the only one hurt, Haverok was screaming in pain and then I heard something shattered. I finally got my body back.

Enraged, Clef blasted Haverok in full force in hatred and in vengeance. Instantly Haverok perished while Clef was left trying to regain control over his power because he had use it due to emotion and now he was barely standing.

My parents ran to my side first. "Umi," my mother cried. "Why did you have to do something so stupid."

Blood spat out of my mouth. "Love." That was all I could force out of my mouth while blood kept gushing out.

"We're glad you've found someone you can love," mom smiled. Dad on the other hand was on the phone calling for a paramedic.

"Damn it," he cursed. From the looks of thing, his cell's signal appeared weak.

Clef had struggled to be by my side though he was still weak from launching so a large attack. He lifted my body into his arms. "Umi, don't die on us, don't leave me" he cried. He tried to cast a healing spell instead it dissipated before it could try to recover my body.

I looked him in the eye. I felt my mind fading away, drifting into a deep sleep, this was time and probably my last chance. I knew I had to say those words.

"I. Love.. You.. Clef." I forced myself, as blood forced itself out my mouth. Then using the last of my strength I forced a smile and looked away from Clef to my parents, then back to Clef again.

Then everything went black. I followed a bright light while a familiar gentle voice echoed, "I love you Umi," from the past that I could no longer reside in. I wanted to run back to him after hearing those words I have longed for but no matter how I tried, I could no longer have any ties to do with him nor anyone from my world and even Cephiro.

* * *

That was how my life ended on heart. Now all I can do is watch the ones I love moan, unable to speak, touch or even come in contact with them besides watching from afar. 

Thinking of the times I was just with him, makes me happy. Watching him morose, I long to wish he'd forget about me and move on. Even if he finds someone else and forgets about, the most important thing is his happiness but love is not keeping them to yourselves, its about being happy when the one you truly love is happy…

* * *

_ Incase anyone was wondering, I am sort of having problems getting myself to type up the next chapter for Taming the Siren's heart. I haven't given up on it or ran out of ideas. I just need to get my fingers to type. For those that are still waiting for a update, you can email me and I'll most likely give a sample of what I have so far.  
_

_ Anyways I have a Fuu and Ferio fanfiction, that I'm planning to post sometime in the near future. I have three chapters of it typed up already._


End file.
